


Homecoming

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Series: SEAL of the 118 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reunions, U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: After Buck leaves the 118 after not feeling like the team was as committed to being the family he was and joins the SEALs, the rest of the team can't do much else but wait for his return.Eddie has done a lot of hard things but explaining why Buck left and where he left to, to Christopher was one of the hardest. It also gave him a horrible sense of irony about what he did to Shannon and Christopher. That feeling does help him deal with the feelings that follow.Eventually...Buck comes home. And Eddie and Christopher are the ones who pick him up.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: SEAL of the 118 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755655
Comments: 15
Kudos: 445
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, Navy SEAL!Evan "Buck" Buckley





	1. Chapter 1

"Can we see Buck today?" Christopher asked the morning after getting home from camp. He was a little sad that Buck hadn't been there to pick him up. He had a lot of fun stories he wanted to share with all of them, and especially his Buck. 

Eddie felt a vice grip around his heart as he tried, not for the first time, to think of what he could say to Christopher about Buck being gone. He himself was still trying to come to terms with what it all meant. Not seeing Buck every day made him feel like he wasted days he _could_ have spent with him but didn't. All the reasons that weren't Christopher were mundane and pretty stupid, and they fill him with regret. He feels a new sense of loneliness that doesn't even compare to the time Buck tried to sue his way back onto the 118. 

With each day that passed that he also didn't have Christopher to distract him, he could only focus on Buck. He could find himself staring at all the places that had somehow become 'Buck's'. Staring at those places now being empty brought on a new pain he hasn't felt since he lost Shannon. 

And god, did that bring back a lot of memories he wished would remain buried. 

He thought he understood Shannon a lot more after he took over as Christopher's main parent. But this was a grand eye opener that gave him better insight to what she had gone through because of him. Thinking he was helping his family by enlisting when he was just...running away. 

While he had nothing to do he found himself going to Shannon's grave and talking to her since she was the only one who really understood him. Not that he couldn't talk to the team. They all had their own reactions and feelings about Buck's decision, but it was different. It sadly took him a lot longer to realize why. 

His feelings for Buck. 

He knew their bond had been strong. For a long time he thought it was that friendship that bloomed while on a team like theirs who bond over dire situations. It was that for some time, but it grew all too easily. How could it not? Buck was always sweet and genuine, caring and brave. The way he smiled brightened and entire room and could only be rivaled by the adorableness that happened when he was around Christopher. 

Somehow, somewhere, somewhen...he came to love Buck. 

That was easy to accept. 

He loved all of the 118. 

No, the concept that was harder to grasp and that made Buck leaving even harder to bear was that he was _in_ love with Buck. 

Having an idea of what Buck was facing while out in deployment cost him a lot of sleep. There were days when Bobby benched him with how off his game he was. He actually didn't wonder what Christopher was up to until after he got his first video call from Buck. The guilt of that ate away at him after, and the relief to see Buck alive wasn't enough because it was just through a screen. 

He wanted to be angry at Buck for making that decision. For leaving and without even saying goodbye. Yet he couldn't. Not when he knew what Buck was out there fighting for.

Eddie was terrified of not being next to Buck and having his back. He was full of fear of what might happen out there and because he was 'just a friend' wouldn't hear anything until Maddie heard something. He got jealous when Buck talked about his Brothers and was jealous when he saw the calm and happiness in Buck's eyes. 

He loved Buck.

He missed Buck. 

He was _in love_ with Buck!

"Dad?"

Eddie snapped out of his thoughts and forced a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Christopher was _not_ fooled! "What's wrong?"

Kneeling in front of Christopher, Eddie did his best to explain the situation to his son. "Do you remember how much Buck liked helping people, bud?"

"Of course! He's a hero! Like you." Christopher answered with a smile.

Eddie tried to match it but it fell quickly. This was so damn hard. He wondered if this was what Shannon felt like...Probably. But Christopher was younger then. He didn't understand too much of the world like he does now. 

"Yeah. And uh, like me...Buck...Buck's a soldier now."

Christopher furrowed his brows a bit at that, "When? He wasn't before..."

"No. It happened..when you were at camp. I...I don't know if you remember how it was with me? When I had to..."

"Go away to be a hero." Christopher said quietly as sadness etched into his voice. 

Eddie's eyes stung and his throat wanted to clog up, but he tried to hold it together. "Yeah. Buck...Buck's got lots of people to save. And not just in LA anymore."

"...did I do something wrong?" Christopher asked. 

"What? No! Why...why would you ask that?"

"I dunno..." Christopher replied, not looking at Eddie anymore. "I thought...I thought being a fireman was enough of a hero. Why...would Buck have stayed if I stayed?" 

"Oh, kid..." It broke Eddie's heart to hear that. He hugged Christopher to him tightly and Christopher hugged him back. He was very thankful for the comfort. When he pulled back, he brushed Christopher's hair away from his eyes and tried to give a better smile. "You did nothing wrong. I promise. No one did anything wrong." 

"Then why did Buck leave?"

"There...there was something Buck needs to figure out."

"And he couldn't figure it out here? With us?"

He sighed deeply and hugged his son tightly again. "No."

"So now we wait for Buck? Like I waited for you?"

"Yeah, bud. That's what we do."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey...how's Christopher settling back in?" Hen asked when she saw Eddie arrived at the 118. 

Eddie knew what she was really asking was 'Have you told him about Buck?'

All of the emotions he's gone through with the team, with Christopher, and on his own swirled back to the surface despite how badly he tried to keep them down. He sighed before he replied, "He's sad. He misses Buck and wishes he was home."

Chim pat him on the back sympathetically, "We all do."

"How's Maddie?" Eddie asked. Part of him wanted to hang out more with her and Chim. It feel like he could be a lot closer to Buck while he's away by hanging out with the couple. Yet, he feels weird being around Buck's sister while his feelings are still in the developing stage. 

Making a sour liked grimace Chim answers, "She's still taking it hard. The baby was such good news! And it still is! But...she can't stop thinking about Buck. She still feels horribly guilty."

"Poor thing. It's not her fault. As hard as it is to think of Buck so far away, this is something he needed to do." Hen said gently.

Her words echoing what Bobby told him and what he told Christopher. They still didn't make any of the bad feelings inside go away. 

"Has she talked to him?" Hen asked. Because of the time zones and the awkwardness of how he left, Buck's conversations via video-chat haven't been too long. Or at least with Hen they weren't. Or maybe it was because it was mostly spent trying not to cry. 

"Yeah. He called and apologized. Maddie wanted to be a bit mad at him for leaving but she just sobbed and begged for his forgiveness. Made him promise to come back okay." Chim answered. 

"Did you speak with him?" Eddie asked him. 

Chim shook his head. "I mean, I got a 'hello' in but it was a moment between the Buckley siblings that needed to happen. I'm hoping for more time next time. What about you?"

Eddie slept with his phone in his hand on full volume and vibrate option on, and tablet nearby. But he wasn't going to mention that to the rest of the team. "He called." He finally settled with. He thought back to when the call came in. How his heart skipped a beat but then felt like it was being held in a careful and controlled grip. The slightest change in his breathing and he'd feel like he would be having a heart attack. And yet when he finally saw Buck, he felt like he could breathe for the first time. 

"You okay?" Hen asked and brought him out of his thoughts. 

He sighed, "I...yeah." 

* * *

"It's okay not to be, ya know." Bobby told him as they came back from a call. 

Eddie looked up to his Captain and silently asked what he meant with a raised eyebrow. 

"I overheard Hen ask you. About Buck. It's okay to not be okay while he's gone." Bobby told him. 

"I am though." He tried to sound confident. He didn't sound as confident as he wanted so he tried again. "I _am_. I...am not." He sighed deeply and slumped against one of the trucks. "It's not something I ever expected to feel, Cap."

"None of us ever expected this, I don't think. Buck loved being a firefighter and being part of the 118." Bobby told him. 

Eddie shook his head, "It's more than that, Cap."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that...I never expected to get a taste of my own medicine." Eddie relented. 

Bobby took a moment to read Eddie a bit before he realized what he meant, "You better than any of us knows what Buck's doing or facing. I can only imagine. But it's not meant to punish you, Eddie. Buck was confused about what came next in his life. He knows, deep down, he will always have us but you can't deny that everyone else has a life outside of Buck..."

Eddie sighed but nodded at that Bobby was saying. "I know. But that's not what I meant."

"Oh?"

"When Christopher was born, I missed out a lot in the beginning because I was deployed. I came back home and I could have tried harder to be there for him and Shannon. But I was a coward and rather than face up to my responsibility, I re-enlisted with the excuse that we needed the money." He shut his eyes as he realized how it sounded. "That isn't what Buck's doing. He's not running from his responsibilities...he's trying to find meaning in his life. What I meant is...I feel more connected to Shannon than ever before. Having to be here for Christopher, to be strong for him and try not to lie to him without scaring him about what might happen to Buck. To be able to look at him and smile despite that my stomach is in constant knots with worry. To deal with the fact that despite all of the danger we go through on the job, I thought I had loads of time to come into my feelings about Buck much gentler, and yet he left before I could be honest with him."

He was rambling...spiraling out really, and he saw the way Bobby's eyes widened more than a bit, but he didn't stop talking. 

"Buck left and forced me to realized just how much I loved him. Buck's gone and he's in more danger I can't protect him from, and he doubts our place in his life. He doesn't know how much I love him!"

"I think he doe-"

"I'm _in_ love with him, Cap!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, you're up early." Eddie said with a smile as he came into Christopher's room to find him already awake. 

Christopher smiled brightly at his dad and nodded, "Yeah! Buck's coming home today. Could barely sleep. I'm excited!" 

Eddie smiled warmly as he knelt in front of his soon. "Wanna hear a secret?"

Christopher's eyes widened a bit and he nodded. Eddie smirked and 'secretly whispered' "Me too."

A bout of laughter escaped Christopher as he reached out for his dad's hand, "That's no secret. You love Buck. You miss him as much as I do."

"Yeah...it's no secret." Eddie's smile fell for a second. His nerves were knotting like crazy in his stomach. Buck would be back today. He and Christopher were going to pick him up. Somehow Chim had convinced Maddie to let them be the ones to do it. He couldn't stop thinking about what would happen next. If Buck got being a SEAL out of his system and would put in the steps to step down and come back to the civilian life, or if he had found his calling and would continue to serve.

Being a soldier, he knew how noble it was to serve. But at the same time he wanted Buck back. 

He wanted Buck back and he now had to make a choice of whether to tell him he loved him. More then a best friend, more then a someone he trusted to have his back in an emergency, and even more than just 'Uncle Buck' who he trusted with his son. Could he tell Buck he was _in_ love with him?

Would Buck feel the same? 

Would that help or hinder Buck's decision for the future? 

"Can we go pick him up now, dad?" 

Christopher's question brought him out of his thoughts and he refocused on today's plan. "It's still early, bud. His plane won't get in until later. We are going to shower and brush our teeth, have breakfast, and head out with time to spare, okay?"

"Okay!" Christopher cheered in agreement. Then he reached over to grab a small welcome home poster board he made for Buck. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"Like it? He's going to love it so much! I mean, look at that. Belongs in a museum, it's a masterpiece!" 

* * *

He thinks about buying flowers, chocolates and balloons but then thinks it's a bit much. But then he thinks if he's too empty handed. Christopher's sign is his own and with all of the feelings he's realized while Buck was gone, he feels like he should have something too. He thinks he's driving himself insane and they head off to the airport but as they're waiting for Buck at the gate he really wishes he had something for Buck. 

Christopher tugs on his arm to get his attention. 

"Yeah, bud?"

Digging into his pocket he pulled out a folded paper bag with a string tied in a boy. "So you can give him something too."

"I...how did you know?" Eddie couldn't help but ask. Was he so transparent that even his kid could read him like a book now?

"I told you...You lovin' Buck's no secret. It's not bought cos I don't have lots of money. And Carla couldn't take me to the store. Also...you dropped it. Again." Christopher explained. 

Eddie raised an eyebrow but opened the bag to get a peek inside. It was his St. Christopher necklace.

"It kept you safe and let you come home. Since I'm your good luck charm now, maybe Buck will get use out of that." Christopher told him with a big smile. 

Eddie leaned down to kiss Christopher's forehead, "This is amazing. When did you get so smart?" 

"Always have been, daddy-o." Christopher replied with a smirk. 

* * *

They wait and track Buck's flight on the TV panel. When they see that the plane has arrived, they wait excitedly by the front. People slowly begin to come out and before long, Buck comes through. He's looking around until he spots them, face breaking out into a huge smile as he runs towards them. 

Eddie stands still. He takes in Buck's appearance as best as he can. Buck's always been fit, but now there was an added layer that he can't quite place, but knows it's the military influence. He's stronger...and yet as he falls to his knees and embraces Christopher and happy cries along with his boy, there's no doubt that that's their Buck. 

People are cheering at their reunion and eventually Buck pulls away from Christopher and stands to greet Eddie next. There's a pause, he's sure Buck's face echos his own in uncertainty after how things were left. Buck licks his lips as he tries to find the words to tell Eddie now that they're face to face, but Eddie cuts him off by kissing him. 

It's so sudden, even Eddie hadn't expected that. For a moment he thinks Buck will push him away and punch him before storming off. Instead, he hold Eddie close and deepens the kiss. 

The cheering and clapping get louder, but everyone else melts away.

"Welcome home, Super SEAL." Eddie muttered when he pulls back. 

Buck smiles sheepishly at first but then it just brightens, "Feels like home. You. And Christopher. I...I'm so so-"

Eddie cuts him off with another kiss. "Don't. We'll sort it all out, but you had to do it. I just hope you found it."

"It was amazing, Eddie. But I've missed you guys so much. And now that...well, _now_..."

"Like my dad said, we'll sort it out." Christopher butted in. 

Buck leaned down and picked him up, "Yeah, we're good at that aren't we?"

"Come on, let's get going. There's a lot more people waiting to see you." Eddie told him. 

Buck handed his bag over to Eddie while he carried Chris in his arms. Or rather in one arm. One of his hands was busy hold onto his boyfriend's hand. 

* * *

"You do realize this party's for you, right?" Eddie asked as he came to look for Buck in the kitchen. 

Buck smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss. "I needed a break."

"Everything okay?" Eddie asked with concern. 

"Yeah! Yeah. I just..."

"Need a moment to readjust? I get it." Eddie told him as he kissed Buck again. Slow and gentle, but full of passion and promise for a lot more once they had some proper privacy. When the need to breathe presented itself, Eddie pulled back and dug into his pocket and pulled out the small brown paper bag with a simple string tied in a bow. "I forgot to give this to you earlier."

"You sure you're not trying to take credit for something Chris got me?" Buck questioned with a smirk. 

Eddie let out a small chuckle, "I was freaking out if I should have gotten you something or not. He got something for you for me."

"He's amazing."

"Isn't he? Open it." Eddie encouraged. 

Buck did and frowned at first but then looked over to Eddie, "Isn't this...yours?"

"Yeah. But it did its job. It got me home safely. You've still got work to do for the Navy so...it'll bring you home safely too. You gotta come back to us each time, Buck. Promise me."

Buck nodded as he put it on, "I promise." 

"Good. Now kiss me before someone comes in here and drags us back out there." Eddie said as he pulled Buck in for another make-out session. 


End file.
